


Remember Me

by OriMomo



Series: Me breathing Thiam [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse mentioned, Baby Theo - Freeform, Dread Doctors - Freeform, F/M, Forgive Theo, Forgiveness, Heart, Hell, Hurt Theo, Liam Protective, M/M, Magic, Memories, Past, Soft Theo, Theo deserves love, Theo is pack, Thiam, Witch - Freeform, not detailed, tara - Freeform, theo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriMomo/pseuds/OriMomo
Summary: Someone from Theo's past ends up being who the Pack is hunting when they end up attacking Beacon Hills.  They are unaware it was all a ploy to get them trapped so she could force them to see the truth behind Theo's past and perhaps start to understand the broken Chimera of Death moreOr one of those a witch attacks and forces the group to see Theo's memories and Liam can't keep his gay in gasp//
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Series: Me breathing Thiam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074575
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. Hurt too much to forget

**Author's Note:**

> I love Theo's character soooo much and Istg please just make a seperate mini series on the Dread Doctors and him and his past and how they made him and the effect they had on him and the psychology of it all, How much guilt and blame truly falls on Theo vs Dread Doctors and etc i'M BEGGING

“We have to face her head on but she won’t be ready for our pack.” Scott assured everyone as they got ready to go out and fight the newest threat to their home.

Everyone looked around unsure and Lydia bit her lip, something felt off but she couldn’t place why. “How are you sure she won’t just destroy our pack like all the others?” She asked and Scott looked at them all.

“Because we’re different. We aren't just a pack of werewolves, we’re a pack of misfits, a family. We have wolves.” He said pointing to him and Liam who nodded. “A coyote.” He said and Malia smiled, flashing her blue eyes. “A werewolf/chameleon chimera as a banshee.” He said and Lydia and Corey glanced at each other before nodding.

“We have two of the smartest humans i’ve ever seen.” He pointed out and Stiles and Mason gave each other a fist bump while Liam rolled his eyes at the two. “And for the moment.. We have Theo.” He said and everyone glanced at the male who was sitting with his back pressed against a tree and off to the side from everyone. 

“I know i’ll leave once she is gone.” He said unsure why he was agitated over the whole thing, why he was feeling anything as of lately.

“Okay, let’s get this done.” Malia said and they rushed into action to put their plan into effect.

As they got deeper into the woods they saw the witch standing near the nemeton and waited while Corey grabbed Mason’s hand and the two went invisible. Running closer Mason began lining a large outline of a circle with mountain ash and leaving an opening in it for the witch to run into.

Stiles stepped out hating that he was the bait but.. She was only attacking humans.

“Dude I don’t see any of the cross country stuff even out here.. Where did you drop your inhaler again?” Stiles asked into his phone while stumbling around the woods and catching the witches attention. She smirked and followed him as he walked into the mountain ash circle easily and she followed after him before stopping.

“She sensed it.” Scott whispered and Theo widened his eyes seeing her glare at Stiles and her large dagger like nails start to grow as her eyes glowed white.

“Stiles run!” Lydia shouted and Theo took off and slammed the witch into the circle as Stiles ran out the other end without disturbing the ash.

“Close the circle!” Mason shouted and Theo pinned the witch down the best he could while she screamed in his ears making him wince as blood trickled down his neck.

“But Theo..” Liam said and Corey grabbed a handful of mountain ash and closed it himself.

“Is a Chimera he can get out.” He said and everyone stood around holding their breath.

“Theo get out of there.” Liam shouted and Theo groaned as he kicked the Witch off of him and coughed.

“I’m.. trying..” He growled and stood up before stumbling toward the edge when the witch appeared in front of him suddenly and her hand launched into his chest and his eyes widened in fear and pain. The horrifying squelch sound his body made as the muscles and tissues tore and blood splattered across the witch all while his ribs were crushed and moved out of her way so she could squeeze his weak heart in her hand.

“Theo!” Liam screamed his whole body flooding with a cold shock as if someone had dumped ice water down his back.

Theo gasped as his knees hit the floor and she moved down with him, her hand still deeply embedded in his chest, her nails just barely touching his exposed heart. The sick smile she gave him cause his eyes to widen even more if possible as his hands weakly touched at the ground. 

“I’m.. so sorry..” He wheezed as blood began to drip from his mouth and his eyes filled with grief and sorrow… emotions no one had seen on him. His heart was beating loudly in the forest and Liam stared with tear filled eyes as Theo looked completely weak and broken as he fondled his heart in his chest.

“You remember me Theo?” The witch asked and he took a weak breath before choking on his own blood causing Lydia to wince and grab Stiles arm.

“Can’t.. Forget.. Somethings hurt too much to.. Forget.” He gargled and she slowly let her hand leave his chest and he fell to the side his eyes blinking slowly as a weak breath left his lips.

“I’m glad you didn’t forget Theo… but they need to remember.” She said before walking over the mountain ash easily and standing before them.

Everyone gasped and took a step back as she looked at them before she was gone. “Where is she?” Corey asked and then suddenly she was behind them her hands digging into the back of each of their necks with her long nails and Theo's fear driven pumping hearts blood mixed with theirs. 

Slowly they each fell onto the forest floor and their vision went black.


	2. Remember the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovering how Theo first came into the life he lived might change some opinions some members of the Pack have on him.

Gasping they all shot up from the forest floor and looked around. “What the hell just happened?” Stiles asked, rubbing a hand over his neck and checking for anything.

“I.. don’t know? Where is Theo?” Scott asked and everyone looked but saw no Theo, no blood.. No mountain ash.

“He isn’t here, you’re in his memories.” A familiar voice said and right after Liam growled. 

“Why? Why did you put us in Theo’s memories?” Lydia asked, confused and trying to avoid a fight. She didn't even know if you could fight in someone else's memories but it might end up hurting Theo more and that wasn't an option with the condition they last saw him in.

The witch laughed and appeared before them before she sighed. “Because we aren’t that different, him and I.” She said before turning in a circle and her appearance changing. Her long chipped and blood stained nails shortened and were manicured neatly. Her skin was clean and her eyes were a bright green while her ginger hair was braided in two pigtails. She was 13 at most and they looked at her in confusion.

“This is what you really look like?” Scott asked gently, feeling bad for being so ruthless with a kid... she was just a kid?

“What I looked like before they found me.” She corrected and they looked at her confused and she smiled showing braces. 

“Theo and I grew up together and I want you to know the full story of his past, our past, before you judge him.” She said and they all looked down.

“You were taken by the Dread Doctors.” Mason said and she flinched slightly at the mention of them but nodded.

“Yes and I want to know if you really find it fair to forgive Stiles and Corey but not Theo and I, others like us.” She said before turning and moving to leave. She was suddenly angry her movements agitated and the group looked at her in confusion. Her words confusing them and Stiles stared at her with a perplexed face and then looked at the pack. Why him? Why Corey?

“What do you mean Stiles and me?” Corey asked before she had left completely and she turned giving them a disappointed look over her small shoulder.

“Everyone was fast to forgive Stiles for the nogitsune.. And Corey for being on Theo’s side in the beginning and the fact the Dread Doctors took him.. But no one thinks about Theo and what we went through.. Funny isn't it?” She hummed before disappearing. 

Stiles stood in a stunned silence and then they saw a house in the woods with them in the distance slightly and wondered if it was there the whole time. He couldn't ask about it though because suddenly they heard a scream.

“What are you doing now?!” A woman screamed and ran outside only to find her daughter stuck in a tree and laughing wildly while she flung around dramatically.

“Oh my god Tara you’re going to give me a heart attack, an actual heart attack.” The woman sighed and rubbed her face as a sheriff’s car pulled up to the house.

“Mrs. Raeken.” Sheriff Stilinski said and she turned to him and smiled at him politely.

“Hi Noah I apologize I just need to collect my monkey before we can talk about whatever you needed to speak to me about.” She sighed and he looked in the yard and saw Tara slipping out of the tree as she tried to climb down.

Moving fast he caught her just as she almost fell out of the middle branch and she gasped. “Woah that’s some superhero powers sir.” Tara said with wide eyes and he smiled and placed her on the ground.

“Let’s get inside, little lady.” He patted her head and she blushed and followed them inside.

“Your dad has a fan.” Liam chuckled and Stiles pushed him as they went inside as well glad to see that no one else could see them.

“That’s Theo’s sister… before he killed her.” Scott said and everyone got a sad look on their face. She was only 7 maybe at the time but she still looked relatively the same.

“I know things have been hard between you and Dan.” He said as he sat on the couch and she smiled sadly. 

“We’re doing alright, Tara was a miracle child as it was so we shouldn't be ungrateful and push our luck.” She said with a sad smile as she glanced at her daughter.

“I was wondering if you would consider Fostering someone, even if you don’t adopt him he needs someone in the county to watch him while we figure out his case to keep him close by during the trial and I can’t let him stay in his home. I would but I just only have the one bedroom and he’s been through some hard times so I'm not sure him and Stiles could share... Stiles is just too... nosy.” The sheriff spoke softly and she frowned leaning forward some.

"Ain't that the truth." Scott snorted and Stiles huffed at him

“What do you mean? Like abuse?” She asked lightly and he nodded sadly and the group got a melancholy feeling over them.

“It’s pretty bad, he’s at the hospital right now with Mccall getting cleared up but he can’t go home. It was just the Dad that’s being pressed but I know something isn’t right with the mom either, to let that happen and I just have a gut feeling. I can’t let him go back to that house.” He said and she looked at her lap.

They were shocked as they stood in the room, so Theo wasn’t even actually related to Tara.. he was adopted? That never even seemed like a possibility, he was her brother and he killed her that was the hard truth right? 

“Tara isn’t his real sister?” Stiles said shocked.

“That’s what you’re stuck on? He was adopted because of your dad! He could have been your brother!" Mason said and Liam scoffed.

“Guys, he was abused.” Liam said and everyone got quiet as they thought about it.

“Doesn’t excuse it.” Malia pointed out and he nodded sadly but it still weighed heavy, they all felt it.

“Dan is out of town for the next 2 weeks still but i’ll give him a call. Can Tara and I come to the hospital to at least meet the boy? He can at least stay here for 2 weeks so if Dan isn’t on board with it you have time to find a better solution.” She said and the Sheriff let out a breath he was holding and grabbed her hands.

“Thank you so much Sarah, of course let me get the car ready and you can call Dan.” He said smiling at her.


	3. I'll remember this day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Theo at his most vulnerable as a child without any of his emotion walls takes a little some of the fight out of all of the pack, especially Liam.

Everything faded and they looked around them to see the familiar walls of the hospital come into view. The Sheriff began to walk Sarah and Tara down the hallway and Scott saw his mom coming to meet them. It was strange seeing her so different looking yet the exact same, her hair had some lighter colored highlights in it and was shorter. He smiled at her slightly at how happy she seemed back then before everything seemed to start happening in their life too between his dad and him becoming a werewolf of all things.

“He is pretty banged up and he won’t let you touch him, getting him checked and a cast put on required a sedative.” She said with a sad face and Sarah nodded reaching out and squeezing her arm in sympathy.

"How old is he? They had to sedate him to check on him?" Mason wondered out loud and Liam felt a pang of tightness run across his chest as they got closer to the room. He didn't even realize they were walking towards it until they were outside of it.

Stopping outside a hospital door she turned to her daughter and brushed her hair back. “Alright Tara.. I don’t know if he’ll come home with us or not but he’s been hurt by his family and he is really upset so we have to be super gentle and not loud and touch him okay?” She explained to her daughter who nodded.

“If he wants to come home with us and be safe though can he? We won’t make him talk and be loud and touchy but he can still come sit on the couch and watch movies and hold stuffies with me and be safe.” She promised and her mom smiled at her. Malia felt a warmth spread across her at the genuine care the child had for someone she didn't know yet and then felt it twist painfully in her gut knowing that same kid was the person that murdered her.

“Of course baby.” She kissed her daughters head and opened the door.

The group felt nervous as they went into the room and then froze, it was empty? “Where is he?” Mason asked and they looked around.

“I don’t know…” Malia said and everyone waited to see Sarah’s reaction.

The two stood in the room as the door slowly shut and let out some soft breaths while they looked around.

“Is anyone in here? The Sheriff brought me to meet you and see if you needed a friend.” Sarah said softly so she wouldn’t scare him.

Liam felt like he couldn't breathe, nothing about the hospital room made him think of Theo, it didn't smell like Theo it smelled like fear, pain, and complete and utter terror. No confidence or cocky behavior, no smile or smirk behind every action, it was a completely 180. From being sure of every step he took to not being brave enough to blink and Liam felt trapped when he caught sight of him first.

Tara tilted her head around before smiling softly and letting go of her mom's hand and going to the center of the room and sitting down.

“Tara what are you doing?” She asked and Tara put a finger to her lips.

“He’s under the bed.” She said quietly and Stiles leaned down and saw the face of a 4 or 5 year old staring out from under the bed with large gray eyes that looked terrified.

“Oh my god... “ He whispered and jumped back slightly and soon everyone was sitting on the ground to see him and they all frowned. "It doesn't even look like him." Corey said with skeptical eyes and they all stared at the kid.

"It does... it looks like Theo but everything else about him is just so.. wrong." Liam said softly and Scott nodded.

"Hair, skin, and eyes are all right but the fire and confidence? Where is it... this kid looks like they are scared of dust." Lydia said sadly and Stiles took her hand.

“Hi.. I’m Tara but you don’t have to talk to me if you don’t wanna… I just didn’t want you to feel all alone in here. I think Hospitals are scary and smell bad.” She said and her mom bit her lip not to laugh at her daughter.

“She’s precious.” Lydia commented and Scott nodded with a gentle smile.

“I like your hiding spot, it’s like a fort. I like to lay under my bed and read with a flashlight sometimes.” She said softly and he moved slowly to the edge and looked at her better.

“He has a cast on his arm.” Liam pointed out and everyone saw the green plaster on the small arm as well as red marks and bruises around his collarbone and neck and cheek.

"What happened to the kid.. jeez." Corey sighed and Mason squeezed his hand.

“I.. don’t like being where they can find me.” He whispered and Tara tilted her head.

“Where who can find you?” She asked and he bit his lip and crawled out a little and Lydia cooed softly at his freckles and how his messy brown hair fell in his eyes. They were so large and the room made them shine a grey green almost. Liam always loved his eyes, they were like a mood ring, always changing.

“The mean people who come at night..” He whispered and winced when a noise in the room went off from a machine and he gasped and scuttled backwards slightly his breathing picking up some. "It's okay love, it's just the Air Conditioner. You're okay." The mom said softly and he looked at her from the side and slowly moved out a bit.

They all frowned and looked at each other, “Did he already meet the Dread Doctors?” Scott asked and Lydia widened her eyes never having thought that he would have met them well before the day he killed his sister most likely.

"Kids are so... impressionable.. Having them impact his life this early?" She said staring over at him with large eyes filled with worry and pain the group looked at the boy with hurt and shame. Liam however felt suffocated, that was Theo, he had been hurting so much more than he ever let on and he could have told them all how wrong they all were.. He could have tried to prove them wrong but he just let them judge him endlessly and continue to help them...

“They were already performing tests and trying to get into his head before he even moved here. That’s how they find their subjects… It’s whoever they can get to not forget them.” Stiles said remembering how the second they remembered them the doctors came for them.

“He didn’t forget their visits so he was deemed the perfect test subject, however the doctors needed him to have another set of DNA so he would be a biological chimera from the start and he wasn’t. They found Tara and knew their DNA was close enough to match for transplants but neither needed one. So they found their own way.” The witch said sadly from the corner and they turned to look at her.

“They got him into the house?” Liam asked and she frowned.

“They injected his parents with drugs that no one had seen before therefore no one could identify. The one in the father made him violent.. Made him delusional and ran out of his system within 30 minutes so it was untraceable. During the 30 minutes it was in his system however he saw Theo as a literal monster and thought his toddler was a creature coming to kill him.. So he tried to kill him first. The mother was just so drugged she was incapable of remembering who she was or how to walk so she couldn’t be held sane. Therefore he was rehoused.” She said and everyone looked back at the child in the room who was covered in bruises and a broken arm.

“What is your name?” Sarah asked and he glanced at her.

“T-Theo.. Theodore.” He said while wrapping his arms around himself and she smiled at him.


	4. I remember everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out the truth about Tara and the night on the bridge the pack fully have to accept the pain they have brought the Chimera by never discovering the truth behind his broken smiles and jaded eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized no one besides the twins in this show has siblings- there isn’t a main character with a sibling?

The walls blended together and they turned around trying to find where they were before spotting someone running. Running through tunnels under Beacon Hills. “We’ve been here before.” Scott said and they felt their chests get tight as the person fell and the Doctors surrounded them.

“Failure.” They said before lifting the person up and they saw it was Tara.

“What do you want me to do? Please I’ll do anything?!” Tara begged and the Doctors looked at her with no emotion through the masks. Although Mason and Liam had actively debated and wondered if the creepy scientists were capable of having feelings even back when they were human.

“Kill Theo Raeken.” They said before mechanical chirping was heard and they disappeared.

She fell to the ground as they left and covered her chest as she let out labored breaths. Crying she got up and ran.

“No way…” Mason said and they all watched as the woods took over the tunnels and they saw Tara and Theo running after each other in the woods and laughing.

“Tara just give it back! I promised Scott I’d show him how to do some new tricks and I’m going to be late!” Theo whined and everyone turned to Scott.

“Oh my god…” Scott covered his mouth as Theo came running down the path with a jean jacket on and a beanie. "You guys really were friends..." Liam said softly and Scott felt his heart thunder. "Yeah.. he moved late in the year so he hung out with Stiles and I.. joined the baseball team at our elementary. We both had asthma so we stayed together." He said softly and Malia held his hand and he squeezed it.

Tara sprinted by the bridge with a longboard under her arm and laughed. “Why do you always hang out with Scott huh? You have a crush?!” She laughed and Theo blushed and ran up to her.

“I do not! He’s my friend now, give it back!” He yelled and reached for the skateboard.

“Hang out with a different friend! Unless you're totally gay!” She pushed him back and he hit the floor of the bridge.

"I hate siblings." Mason rolled his eyes and Stiles realized Mason and Corey were the only ones in the group who had siblings.

“I can’t!” He shouted, getting angry and she stopped and looked at him.

“Why not? Stiles is there?” She said he huffed looking away.

"Don't throw a tantrum T, mom said to work on your temper." She said with a warning in her voice and Liam felt personally attacked from his past with IED by it.

“Stiles hates me.” Theo mumbled and pushed himself up and Stiles widened his eyes.

“I didn’t..” He muttered confused and everyone glanced at him and then back at younger Theo.

“Oh and what makes you so sure?” She laughed and sat on the railing of the bridge. He huffed and got up on the bridge railing with her. Everyone felt tense as they sat on the bridge, the bridge that bad things happened on.

"Please tell me he doesn't push her off because she teases him over me." Stiles said softly and Lydia winced but was nervous as well.

“He always tells me to go away when I come around and how I shouldn’t be there cause he’s Scott’s best friend not me.. And I’m ruining the team dynamic and he ignores me.” He frowned and she didn’t say anything at first.

“So why do you still hang out with him?” She asked after a minute and Theo looked at her with glassy eyes and then forced a bright smiled.

“Because Scott says that he is super fun and nice and I want to have nice friends too.” He nodded and blinked his eyes a few times.

“So I gotta go so I can teach Scott some new moves because Skateboarding is the only thing we can do that Stiles doesn’t like so it’s the only time I have that I'm not being picked on.” He rushed jumping down on the bridge and reaching for the skateboard.

“Fiiine but be home before dark.” She said and he smiled kissing her cheek.

“Maybe.” He teased and went to run off when he heard a mechanical chirping noise and he froze, his whole body went completely rigid. Liam widened his eyes at the complete shut down the simple sound had on Theo and felt his body scream at him to move and protect him when he knew he couldn't.

“Do it now Tara.” A voice spoke and he slowly turned around as fear he had pushed down from his childhood bubbled back to the surface.

Tara was standing on the bridge with the Dread Doctors with a look of sadness. “I.. I don’t know if I can.” She said and the Doctors looked at Theo.

“You're… no you’re not real I- I just made you up to deal with the abuse.. No.” He mumbled, stumbling backwards and crawling away as tears flooded down his cheeks and the Pack winced as they could feel his fear.

"This can't be.. this is sick." Mason muttered covering his face as Tara turned and spoke to a Doctor completely ignoring how her brother was completely breaking down at the simple sight of the Doctors, the sound they made sent his body into shock.

“I’m sorry Theo.” Tara said as she took a deep breath and held up a syringe she had been given by a doctor and he gulped. Getting up he tried to run but she pinned him to a tree and the force of it knocked the wind out of him.

Memories of his Dad trying to kill him flooded his brain as she clenched her teeth and tried to forced the syringe into his neck. Finally getting closer he broke free and kicked her in the stomach before running, only getting to the bridge before one of the Doctors blocked his way. His beanie flew off into the river below and his hair started to blow in the cold wind. "Theo Raeken must be terminated." The Doctor repeated and he shivered so hard that Scott could hear his jointed hitting each other.

Turning around he gasped as he saw her coming close and her eyes filled with anger, she wasn’t the sister he knew anymore.. that was picking and loving him 5 minutes ago it seemed.

“Tara please…” He cried and she yelled and lunged at him and he screamed the needle stabbing into her neck but before she could press the plunger he elbowed her in the chin and ripped it out. He winced as the needle hole was far deeper than it should have been and poured blood down his shoulder blade before he threw the bottle of the syringe on the bridge and stomped on it.

“You can’t kill your brother!” He shouted and she blinked seeming to realize what she had done, what she was doing.

“I- I…” She stuttered walking backwards as she stared down at her hands and he widened his eyes.

“Tara no!” He shouted as she hit the railing of the bridge and the Dread Doctors smashed it at the same time, causing her to fall over into the river. Her body hit the bottom of it with a hard impact and the sound echoed in Theo’s ears as he stood frozen.

“I- I.. Tara…” He whispered brokenly and Malia covered her mouth remembering her family dying and the shock and pain it had on her.

“Oh god..” Mason said and grabbed Corey’s hand.

Stumbling to the edge he looked down and saw Tara laying in the river and shivering as she choked on the water hitting her face. Begging to be let out she reached for him and he froze staring at her in shock, pain, and confusion. How did this happen?

“We knew you would prove yourself worthy Theo Raeken, now we can begin.” A doctor said and grabbed Theo from behind and dragged him away, he didn’t fight however he just stared into space.

“You know he still blames himself for her death, that’s why when you all called him a murderer and said he killed her he never once corrected you.” The witch said as she walked down the destroyed bridge.

“Why are you showing us all this?” Scott asked feeling how weak his voice was and she smiled.

“Because I owe him that much. He deserves that much at least.” She said with a frown and they stood frozen staring at one another before the atmosphere around them began to change again.


	5. Remember the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing how the Dread Doctors treated and forced Theo to comply to their wishes changes how the pack feels about his actions.

Being back in the Dread Doctors tunnels they watched as the Doctors chirped and communicated with each other somehow. “What language even is that?” Corey wondered and Mason shuddered.

“A forbidden one.” He said and everyone agreed.

Theo walked inside the room with a limp and the Doctors turned around. “You did not succeed in your mission. You did not do as you were told.” One of them said while approaching him and Theo swallowed thickly and visibly tensed.

He wasn’t as old as he was when they met him but he was older, 13 probably. Liam was stuck staring at him and the similarities he had with his younger self and differences and how innocent he still seemed despite the walls that started to cover his interior.

"He's starting to hide his feelings.. I can't read him as well." Scott commented and Malia nodded.

"I can.. I can always read Theo." Liam said softly and the group stared at him for a second before Lydia placed her hand on Liam's shoulder.

"That's because you love him." She said with a smile that wasn't condescending or bitter but approving and proud. He felt his eyes prick and fill with tears but he just forced them back and nodded while looking forward again and looked at the Chimera while the others stared at him in shock.

“It wasn’t that simple there were still people there, kids inside. I couldn’t burn the place down when people were there.” He said and the doctors looked at each other and began chirping.

Theo started backing up slightly and his breathing became unsteady. “Wait.. please don’t..” He begged before one of the doctors grabbed him by his upper arm and forced him onto his knees with a swift motion. Stiles winced at the sound of his knees hitting the floor and everyone watched in worry and fear, seeing Theo scared just caused everyone to feel scared by effect, he was never scared it seemed... when actually he was always scared.

“Failed, experiment needs corrections for success.” The Doctor said and held Theo in place while two more doctors came over.

“Oh my god..” Liam whispered as one held up a large syringe and plunged it into his neck causing him to scream in pain before his eyes shifted to gold and his canines peaked out slightly.

His body lost it's rigid posture and swayed in the one doctor’s grip while the other doctor faced him and tilted its head to the side watching with satisfaction as Theo repeated the action like a mirror.

His pupils were dilated almost twice the size almost covering the gold of his iris and he seemed to become a complete puppet for them to control. "They took away his free will with a shot... just one shot and he can't make any decisions." Mason said with fear and disgust radiating off the man.

"That's the worst kind of torture." Stiles said thinking back to the nogistune and felt himself relate to Theo for once.

“Complete the mission.” The doctor said and Theo muttered something under his breath before leaving with a sway to his step.

He came back hours later covered in soot, still with glowing eyes and canines peeking out of his lips which under any other situation Liam would have found the way the teeth stuck on his bottom lip adorable but the fact he was in a daze under someones control like a puppet... like a dog made him infuriated.

“Success.”

“He didn’t really have a choice…” Lydia said looking down and they all frowned.

“He should have told us.” Stiles said and the Witch laughed.

“By the time you came around he was so wrapped around their finger with Stockholm syndrome from abuse and fear, plus their memory wiping sessions he wouldn’t have been able to.” She sighed.

“You are.” Scott said and she winced again.

“I’m able to tell you his memories.. I can’t remember my own still but like I said I owe him. We’re linked for life because of it.” She smiled softly and they looked confused.

"Have you ever heard of Soul mates?" She said with a smile and Liam felt his chest tighten.

"Well.. Sometimes you're given more than one. Sometimes you're given a platonic one and platonic or not I love and will protect him forever." She said with tears in her eyes before waving a hand and leaving fast.

The next memory was in the Dread Doctors lair as well but not the same room. A young girl was thrown in only being 6 or 7 and was crying against a wall and shivering. "That's her... that's the witch." Stiles said as he recognized the ginger hair and green eyed girl. Everyone looked at the girl in slight shock and flinched when she gasped loudly and cried harder.

The door opened and she winced feeling her fear increase as that meant they were going to perform more tests on her but instead of the loud footsteps and sounds of mechanical clicking she heard nothing…

Looking up she saw a boy standing in the room with her but keeping his distance from her. He kneeled down slowly and peaked his head to the side to look at her. She recognized him as the one that helped them take her and she wanted to lash out at him.. to yell and scream and hit him but instead she just looked at him.

“Are you hurt?” He asked since the whole are you okay question seemed stupid under these circumstances.

She squinted at him for a second before sniffling and shaking her head no as a shiver wracked her body.

“You’re cold.” He said after a second and she shrugged.

He never realized how cold it was underground because of what they turned him into and becoming numb to his feelings for so long. Slowly he peeled his jacket off and moved closer to her stopping when she flinched. Holding it out for her he waited patiently. "I don't.. feel anymore really so you can have it." He said with a sad glint in his eyes and Liam bit his lip at what Theo had became because of them, what he used to be.

“I’m not one of them… i know it seems that way.” He said with pain in his eyes and for the first time the group realized that Theo felt pain and sadness over being viewed as one of the dread doctors, as one of their group members. He was one of their victims too.

Inching forwards she took the jacket and started to wrap it around her fast as if the offer would disappear. “You took me.” she said with a glare and he looked down in shame.

“I- I know.. I wish i didn’t.” He said and she looked at him for a minute before moving closer to him.

“Do they.. Do things to you too?” She whispered once she got closer to him and he widened his eyes and swallowed.

She didn’t need him to answer, she was able to read him easily thanks to whatever was being done to her but he still nodded.

“I was their first… The first one to live at least. They are scientists but they call themselves Doctors.. So I guess i’m an experiment.” He said quietly and she paused and looked him over. He was 15 probably and dirty from living down there but still well taken care of physically for the most part.

“They call me The Truth.. A witch and fairy combined.. Reading minds and sensing feelings and lies.. Seeing memories and emotions. What are you?” She asked softly and he looked over at her.

“Horrible.” He said with a broken voice and she frowned. Liam felt his chest wrench at that and fingers curl around his hands to form fists.

“You just want to go home.. I can feel it.” She said reaching out and touching his chest. Her fingers danced with a white glow as his eyes shined yellow and gold.

"You're different than me.." He said while looking down at her hand and sucking in a sharp breath. She looked at him confused and he looked back up at her face. "You're The Truth, innocent.. good. I'm The Chimera of Death.. i'll never be good." He said and she paused with an open mouth.

"They gave him that name from the start." Malia said and Lydia looked at how the two seemed to cling toward each other despite just meeting, how they needed each other.

“You can’t stay here.. They’ll ruin you.. They’ll kill you even if they let you live.” He said and she frowned.

“What do you mean?” She asked softly and he swallowed.

“The things they make you do in order to survive will kill you on the inside worse than any death could have.” He said and tears slowly fell from his eyes before he wiped them away fast. "Don't cry the punishment for it is worse than the other ones." He warned her and Scott felt his mouth go dry.

The pack widened their eyes as the memory left and they saw the witch or fairy look at them again. “He got me out a week later and took whatever the punishment was… He said he didn’t mind if he died for it, he wanted out one way or another and for me to stay pure.” She closed her eyes.


	6. Remember the good

“What happened to cause him to go back to doing what they said?” Scott asked and she frowned.

“They found me.. And threatened to use me or kill me. Attacking your pack.. Half because it’s how he was raised and half because he was scared.” She looked down sadly.

She faded away and the room filled with an intense heat that had all of them sweating. “Oh my god what is this?” Mason asked, wiping his forehead.

“It’s hell.” Lydia widened her eyes and everyone jerked to face her.

The heat and flames shifted to form a hospital and suddenly they saw the morgue. Watching in confusion at the empty morgue they heard rattling and banging in the body lockers.

“Just wait…” Malia said unsure of what was coming when suddenly the door flew open to one and they jumped.

Theo fell out of it breathing heavily and looked around him with fear in his eyes for the first time since he was a kid. The sight made Liam’s chest thunder and he had to force himself not to reach out for the chimera.

“Theooooo~” A female voice called for him and his whole body went stiff, his heart started beating rapidly and his eyes filled to the brim with tears. The pack watched his reaction with shock and felt remorse for sending him there.

He jerked out of his shock and ran for the doors opening it and seeing an empty hallway with flickering lights. Rushing for the doors they wouldn’t open and he could hear her getting closer and closer and he winced his heart hammering in his chest so loudly Liam, Scott, and Malia were wincing at the sound of it.

Suddenly he was turned around and facing his sister again and his heart stopped beating all together as they locked eyes.

“Tara…” He choked in a whisper and she smiled at him tauntingly. “It’s okay. You don’t have to stop.” He whispered and Liam widened his eyes as her hand lunged into his chest and grabbed his heart right out from under the skin before ripping it out and causing him to fall to his knees. Choking on a gasp of air he then fell to the ground and closed his eyes.

“Oh my god…” Liam said and then they turned as the door the body locker slammed open and he gasped falling out of it with panicked breathing.

“It’s a loop.. It’s a never ending loop.” Lydia said and Stiles paled.

“How long was he in hell?”

“6 months.” Corey whispered.


	7. remember my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally back they find Theo and just hope it's not too late to save him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.. I’ve had some hard times with my life and just got dumped via ghosting so it’s just.. hits hard. But I hope this is good for you all <3

_...they found themselves standing in the woods again._ Looking around it was Liam who noticed the mountain ash first. “We’re back- Mason break the ring now!” He screamed rushing to the ring of ash while staring at Theo who was laying on the floor of the forest with his face in the dirt and blood that covered the leaves around him.

Mason rushed forward and broke the seal and Liam ran inside and placed his hand on Theo’s back wincing at how cold he felt. 

“Theo..” he whispered as he carefully rolled the other over and saw his face with bits of dirt still on it. He had blood under his lips where he had choked on his blood earlier still but now it was more of a dark color almost black and he winced as he placed his hand on his chest and felt under the blood to see if he had healed.

“Theo..” He whispered as he felt only some of the wound was healed over.. But the outside of the wound was still open and exposed.

He scrunched his eyebrows and Liam cupped his face as Scott took his jacket and put pressure on the wound. Using his sleeve Liam rubbed off as much of the blood from around his mouth as possible and listened for his breathing, hearing a slight raspy breath leave his lips every so often.

“THEO!” Lydia screamed and everyone winced.

He winced and blinked his eyes open blearily and everyone gasped as Liam cupped his face and held it gently.

‘Hey Look at me.” He said and Theo blinked before focusing on Liam.

“Li..” he coughed some and he smiled at him, “Yeah it’s me.. You need to shift so you’ll heal.” He told him and Theo frowned slightly.

“Mason please do something.” Liam begged his voice cracking and Mason frowned at his best friend and moved and kneeled by Theo.

“Remember when I said you’d never be part of this pack because I’d never forget what you did or forgive you even if everyone else did?” Mason said and everyone glanced at him slightly shocked.

Theo winced and nodded weakly, “Y-yeah.” He coughed and Mason smiled sadly.

“I was wrong, you already were a part of the pack.” Mason said and Theo widened his eyes slightly and glanced at everyone who smiled at him with tears and he frowned.

“But..”

“Nothing. We know Theo. We know the real you, the truth behind all the pain and how wrong we judged you.” Liam said and Theo felt his breathing hammer his ribs.

“Theo you need to shift.” Scott said seriously and Theo coughed weakly and winced.

“Show me those ocean eyes.” Liam said cupping his face and pressing their foreheads together and Theo felt his lips part as he gasped.

It was a reflex he didn’t seem to have control over as his eyes flickered to a shimmering blue that was lighter in color than Malia’s almost like a diamonds and Liam smiled at him.

“Beautiful Theo.. Beautiful. Keep showing me those pretty eyes okay?” He encouraged him with a soft voice and Theo watched him tiredly.

“He’s healing.” Scott said with relief and Malia and Lydia sighed and moved to sit down by Stiles.

“Thank god.” He huffed and rubbed a hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered and Liam shushed him gently while cleaning up his face and smiling.

“Don’t be sorry, just keep those gorgeous eyes on me okay? You always save me so let me save you.” He said carefully and Theo felt his body get light as Scott and Liam both touched his arms and black veins went up their arms.

“You don’t.. Have to do that..” He said as peace hit his body for the first time in so long he didn’t know what to do.

“We want to.. You deserve relief, a second chance.” Scott said and Theo felt himself smiling as a tear dropped down his face.

Corey wiped it and smiled at him, “I won’t tell if you don’t.” He promised and Chimera smiled happily.


End file.
